


All I need for valentine

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: jungmo was stood up on valentines day and having minhee to fill the space is enough for him that night.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	All I need for valentine

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day! I hope u guys enjoy hehehe

14th February. The day where most couples waiting to spend their whole day with their loves one and the day where the singles are laying on their bed, scrolling down their phones or playing games like they always do.

different from jungmo, he will have his first date with someone he met online today. He was happy to be honest, its been a long time since he last went on a date. He knew his date for 3months now, all he knows are the latter’s name, age and his university. Other than that, he has no idea.

“what taking you so long? Just wear the outfit I chose for you last night” minhee said, wondering why his friend still looking through the closet

“no minhee! You don’t understand! This is important day for me, I might even score myself a boyfriend” jungmo said, pouting his lips looking at his bestfriend

Minhee laugh, “just wear anything… you will still look good”

“awhhh im flattered! Thankyou minhee and NOW get out I want to get change” jungmo playfully pushing minhee’s out from his bedroom.

These two has been friends since middle school until now. Every secret was shared, every happy moment was shared and they even crying together. People might mistake them as a close siblings or a couple. But they still have this barrier where they didn’t talk about their personal feelings. For them, it’s a privacy that both respect and wont broke the boundaries.

For minhee, he was genuinely happy that jungmo finally found someone as in context of lover or crush. The face and smiles jungmo did whenever he talks about his crush, it just precious for minhee. And when he knows that jungmo will celebrate his valentine with his online crush, minhee was beyond excited.

Minhee is the one who recommends outfits for jungmo, how to make up jungmo, what hairstyles should he do and teach him the manner to speak. It was iconic to be honest, seeing minhee is the one who are the most excited and nervous about this whole thing. But if it for jungmo, minhee will do anything.

“call me If you need help or anything!” minhee said cheerly, sending jungmo off

Jungmo just nods his head, entering the cab leaving minhee behind.

Before this, jungmo and minhee mostly spend their valentine (or most of the time) together. Eating take outs, watching Netflix, get themselves tub of ice cream or just talk about anything. But not this year.

This year, minhee spend his valentine alone.

* * *

Its been an hour since jungmo arrived at the place where his date recommended. A romantic café filled with loves and cute decorations. Jungmo look around him, couples are everywhere, it just him there the one that was alone. Jungmo keep checking his phone, texting his supposed-to-be-date asking where he is. But none to avail.

He had his 4th refilling or his drinks. Its been 2hours and jungmo had enough.

“did I just got stood up… on valentines’ day….” Jungmo sigh.

Not taking a long time, he immediately paying the bills and walk around the building. Then he saw this pretty lake by the garden. Jungmo decided to seat and calm himself down. Jungmo sigh again, looking at people around him. Most of them are with their dates, drinking together at the bench, watching the busking and just take photos there.

“must be nice to have a date…” jungmo mumbles

Few seconds later, his phone rang. He looks at the caller ID, getting ready to fight if it was his supposed to be date.

_“minhee <3”_

Jungmo quickly answered the call, not wanting to make minhee worried of him.

“are you okay?” minhee quickly asked, making jungmo a bit weird

“why would you have asked that?” jungmo question back

“my instinct told me to call you, that’s why I did so… um, so if youre okay, then I hang up first! Sorry to interrupt your date hehe have fun!”

Jungmo contemplate for second whether he should tell this to minhee or not, before him realizing, his mouth already said it

“w-wait minhee”

Minhee on the other line just hummed, waiting for what jungmo want to say next

“im actually not okay… can you come here?”

“… send me your location”

“thanks, minhee.”

That’s what he likes about minhee. He never asked or make things complicated. When jungmo needed him, he will be there. No further questions.

* * *

It takes minhee 20 minutes to arrive at the lake. His eyes immediately scanned the place, looking for jungmo. His step goes faster after he saw the latter sitting at the bench by himself.

“hey whats wrong?”

“I got stood up”

“oh… sorry”

“not your fault… and I did expect this to happened so yeah it didn’t hurt me that bad”

“but still, getting stood up on valentine… im going to find that guy and punch him for letting you spend your valentine alone! Did he know how much effort you put in this. I swear to god, I will punch him… ”

Jungmo laugh at minhee’s ment.

“who said im spending my valentine alone? Youre here with me, right?”

Minhee softly smiles, “so… want to go on a real valentine date? Tell me where you want to go, I will bring you”

Jungmo squeal excitedly. “um, can we go to that new funfair? I want to ride their ferris wheels and I heard that their corndogs are delicious!!! Can we go there??”

Minhee nodded his head, seeing jungmo happy is his main goal from day- one and he will do anything for this boy. So, this is their first-time spending valentine outside of their house. Making it much more excited and anticipating.

* * *

They spend their night at the funfair, having fun together, ignoring the eyes they’ve been getting from the people there. It just literally, their owned world. They’ve played several games and won several teddy bears and flowers. Best night ever if you asked jungmo. Both sit at the bench after a long ferris wheel ride.

“that was cool… I love today, even I got stood up 3hours before but im loving it now and I belive theres no other way that I could enjoy my valentine as much as I did now!” jungmo expressed his feelings while minhee just look at him contently. Softly smiling to himself.

“are you happy?” minhee ask

“ofcourse iam! I get to spend time with you, and I get to play games too!!! It was fun,”

Jungmo then look around him, thinking how his night would be if he spends his time with his supposed to be date. Will he be this happy? Will he get to smile this much? Will he be feeling this full and content? He wasn’t sure. But all he knew, he is happy today. Having minhee beside him just make it more complete.

“thank you for today minhee!”

Minhee look at jungmo beside him, smiling softly “as long as you happy,”

And jungmo realizes something

Maybe

All he need is minhee.

Yes.

Minhee. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> hmu at twitter @jungmo_kr


End file.
